In a Different World
by Noodles2
Summary: Kagome's life isn't looking so good right now, so what happens when she finds out she is destined for something great? This brings her closer to Sesshoumaru and at the same time casues problems. Kag/Ses San/Inu
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I wrote this while being in total writers block, I do hope people like it and I do not own the characters just the plot. Tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her cell wondering what was going to happen to her already messed up life. In three weeks alone, Kagome had managed to get dumped, get stoned, get drunk, and almost loose her virginity to a thug outside a bar/stripper club. She of course had not done any of those things willingly, in fact almost every time that she had gotten in trouble it was because of her friend/almost boyfriend Hojo. He had talked her into doing those things with him, and now he was back home sleeping away while Kagome was in prison waiting for her family to get notified.  
  
"Do NOT touch me; I can get there on my own." Kagome heard a very tall serious guy say, he had long whitish, silverish hair and had the most amazing golden eyes Kagome had ever seen. The man, she recognized as Sesshoumaru, he was a junior at the new school she had recently transferred to. He is admired and feared by all, and apparently all the girls harbor a crush on him. Kagome could see that he was indeed attractive, but it was widely known that he paid no attention to any of the girls and was very cold to almost every one, despite all that he was a brilliant student. Kagome was one of the few girls that did not have a killer-crush on him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the cell and asked to make his phone call, the guard told him to settle down and that he could make it when told. Sesshoumaru disliked being treated like that, but he knew he would remember this poor treatment and make sure the people there would pay.  
  
Kagome sat in the corner avoiding the sketchy people she saw eyeing her and only stared at Sesshoumaru who sat at the other corner. "Hey . (hiccup) beautiful, how's about we (hiccup) get to know each other?" a well built and smelly man said. He seemed a little older then Kagome and she could not help but think that she had seen him before.  
  
"I'd really rather you go home and take a bath." Kagome mumbled under her breath. The man heard this and angered, "WHAT did you say?" he grabbed her from the shoulders and pushed her up against a cell. Kagome kicked him in the shin then elbowed him in the back, and kneeing him in the head only made touching him worthwhile.  
  
Kagome then leapt back to her seat, as long as he was away from her, her eyes grew wide noticing that he had sat up and was advancing at her with a switchblade. "You little (hiccup) bitch, how dare (hiccup) you." He advanced at her, but just then He was thrown across the room with great force.  
  
"Naraku, learn to choose who you want to slobber with right, you'll end up hurting yourself one day." Sesshoumaru said it with his similar stoic face and bored tone.  
  
Kagome looked him in the eyes with surprise and gratification. "Thank you." Kagome said it with a soft whisper.  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had grown curious, but not showing it, since he had seen her there. She never seemed like the type to go against the law.  
  
"I was at a party where there were drugs and I was one of the few that were brought in." Kagome looked down embarrassed, she really hadn't known there were drugs there till someone there offered her some, she said no, but there was marijuana smoke in the air causing her to test positive for drugs.  
  
"You were doing drugs?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at this. "No! I had no idea there were drugs at the party until it was too late." Kagome said this with a slightly higher voice then normal.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, your mother is here for you." An overweight, officer with a friendly smile said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru smiled then left with a goodbye. Sesshoumaru merely nodded at her and turned away. As Kagome and her mother were walking out, mind you there was definite tension, Kagome saw a tall older man with long silverish hair standing next to a shorter younger version of him. Kagome recognized him as Inuyasha, he was Sesshoumaru's half brother and she assumed the man was their father. He seemed to have a grave expression on his face, but just as Inuyasha noticed her and was about to talk to her, Kagome's mother pulled her away and into the car.  
  
~*~*~ It was now Saturday and Kagome was grounded until her next birthday, her mother believed her but she was disappointed that she still had hung around Hojo, well not anymore. Hojo had "dumped" her finally coming to a conclusion that Kagome would not "put-out".  
  
Kagome sighed and then rolled over on to her stomach. *I wonder why Sesshoumaru helped me. He was so strong and he looked so handsome, beautiful even, AGH.no.NO I will Not become some zombie fan girl.* Kagome thought about herself in a mob of girls fighting for Sesshoumaru's attention.she giggled as the thought of her elbowing a fellow snotty fan girl popped into her head.  
  
MONDAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Sesshoumaru had just finished avoiding the mob of girls that had followed him everywhere so far and had ended up at a secluded part of the school, a garden. It seemed to have been left to fend for it self, grass blades were long and sharp, flowers grew wild but seemed to be dying, and everything else along with them. Sesshoumaru however noticed that there was an area in the back where the garden seemed tended, the grass was cut and the flowers were planted neatly and were growing tall. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru turned around to find Kagome staring at him. Sesshoumaru noticed that she was wearing the school uniform; it seemed to him that it was far too small for her. The skirt showed her shapely legs and the shirt hugged her curves very well. Her hair was up in a very intricate bun and had a few wisps falling out. "I'm escaping my fans."  
  
"Why are *you* here?" Sesshoumaru stared at the girl before him, she stood there pondering whether to tell him the truth or not.  
  
"I'm escaping my former friends. Ever since the party they won't talk to me, and my only friend, Sango, is not well today."  
  
Kagome chose not to tell him that she was friends with Inuyasha since she knew they did not get along at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely nodded and sat down next to her on an old stone bench. "Why were you in jail?" Kagome asked so casually, you would think she rehearsed the line.  
  
"Do not presume that we are anything close to being friends, I acknowledge your presence because you amuse me that is all, you have no business in mine." Sesshoumaru stared directly in front of him and avoided looking into Kagome's eyes; of course Kagome did not notice it.  
  
"You arrogant brat, how dare you call me "your amusement" I am not some cheap whore here to entertain you. Now apologize to me." Kagome's dark chocolate eyes narrowed as she stood now directly in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant, perfect eyebrow at the audacity of this wench, to ask, no, DEMAND an apology from him, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome didn't see it coming, Sesshoumaru stood up and pushed her up against one of the garden walls, he did this all so fast that Kagome had barely enough time to react. But she did, Kagome managed to kick his abdomen and back kick him into the wall she had just been up against. Sesshoumaru however would not stay down and he jumped high into the air and came down on Kagome pinning her to the ground.  
  
Kagome glared at him, she could not find a way out of this, considering that all of Sesshoumaru's weight was on her. "Get OFF me NOW!" Kagome said with a very loud growl.  
  
"I don't respond to orders, besides I don't mind being on top of you." Sesshoumaru smirked and took a long whiff of her scent, strawberries. "Please get off me now, if you don't once you get up, you're going to get the biggest beat down EVER!"  
  
Kagome was almost as shocked as Sesshoumaru at the fact that she had just threatened him.  
  
"You are threatening me now?" Sesshoumaru was amazed as to what this girl was capable of, her fighting skills were just as good as his, and to be Sesshoumaru's equal was just short of amazing. Sesshoumaru had been training all his life. He was very well trained in kendo and was very strong and fast. Kagome had matched his speed, strength, knowledge (they go to the same school), and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru was admiring the girl, Kagome kicked him, narrowly missing the *special* area and pushed him off of her. She then leapt up and dashed for the exit of the garden, but just as she reached it, Kagome felt two strong arms around her. "Let me go!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru placed his hand over her mouth then whispered into her ear. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sesshoumaru gently whispered to Kagome tickling her sensitive skin. Kagome drew a sharp breath and in that moment Sesshoumaru spun her around and gave her a gentle yet crushing kiss. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to his body. He groaned as he felt her melt into his arms. He traced her lips with his tongue and savored their texture and taste, raspberries.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as wide as they could go and pulled away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome took advantage of Sesshoumaru's shock and scurried away from him. To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked is an understatement, he let go for a moment his stoic face for a jaw dropped love sick puppy face. 'How.how could she, all girls want to be with me, there is no girl on earth that would not want to be in her shoes. Some men as well, but I don't go that way.why did she run.no one runs from me.'  
  
Kagome ran home and didn't stop until she reached her chambers; she then locked herself in and prepared for the night. Kagome thought about the past week and how she could have been exposed. Kagome had a deadly secrete, one that only her family knew about. Every night Kagome became, animalistic. She grew a tail and fangs. Her eyes turned a dark shade of purple, and she would gain better agility, strength, and senses. Her ears, pointed now, became particularly sensitive to every sound around her, and her nose could smell the fantast odors. She knew there were others like her, Sango for example was one, but she became far worse then Kagome. Sango in fact had only to deal with it a couple of days a month, but unfortunately for her it lasted during the day as well, that is why she was always out of school for about a week at a time. Kagome could smell the ones around her that were the same, but only when she became like that at night, that was when she found Sango. Kagome thought she smelled another, but Sango swore no one else she knew was like them. Kagome knew Sango kept something from her but Kagome thought it best to just leave it alone.  
  
Kagome leapt out of her window and headed for Sango's house. Sango came from a very rich family, unfortunately to keep Sango's "shameful" secret from getting out they decided to leave her a lot of money and split. Sango had been living on her own for three years now, she was a top student like Kagome even though she was out a lot. Sango was friends with a select few at school and when Kagome had appeared at her window one night she new Kagome was to be her greatest friend. "What's up Sango?" Kagome said with a cheerful voice as she entered Sango's bedroom. Sango always left the window open for her.  
  
Kagome didn't see Sango but she could smell her.and someone else was there too. Someone.like them! 'That's impossible she would have told me.right?'  
  
Kagome heard a gasp and saw Sango throw someone off of her. Kagome thought that Sango was in trouble so she leapt on the person and was about to attack when Sango stopped her. Sango held Kagome's fist in mid air. "Please Kagome don't" Kagome saw Sango worried for the person and wondered who it was, when Kagome turned to look at the person underneath her she gasped and leapt away. "Inuyasha!? But how? .I mean you smell and look like us."  
  
YAY first chapter done tell me what you all think, I like this story by far from the ones I've written and I've written a lot just I have not posted.most of the characters will be really OOC so please don't get angry at me I can take a critic so please tell me what you all think..should I continue..?  
  
Noodles9this story is under my other pen name paper heart in mm.org ~*~*~ 


	2. Sango you ahve some explaning to do

CHAPTER 2 YAY...lol actually I have a ton of chapters written but people please tell me what you think!!!  
  
HERE it is!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kagome let me explain," began Sango, "a while ago I figured out what it is we are.do you remember the old tales about youkai, mikos, and half-demons our elders used to tell us?"  
  
Kagome could only nod, she was too shocked, but then again she did smell someone the night she found Sango.'was it him?'  
  
"Well Kagome, that's what we are.Inuyasha is a honyou, I am a youkai and you are a youkai with miko abilities. Remember how you were able to cleanse my anger? Well those were your powers at work. Kagome.are you all right?"  
  
"Inuyasha.if you are a honyou.then your brother." "Half-brother." responded Inuyasha to Kagome's statement ".half-brother.does this mean that he is a honyou too?" Kagome was curious about this because it seemed to explain his strength and abilities that matched her own.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru is full youkai, hence the fact that we are half-brothers"  
  
Kagome could sense Inuyasha's anger and decided to let it go. Kagome looked him over, he had no tail but he had 'doggy ears?'  
  
Kagome was mesmerized by them and she unconsciously reached out her hand and touched one of them. She then snapped out of it when she heard Inuyasha growl. Kagome locked eyes with him; he had Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sango was on the floor dying of laughter.  
  
"Kagome.:::giggle::: that's exactly what I did when I found out..." Sango said through her fits of laughter. Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"Sango why didn't you tell me?" Kagome felt hurt that Sango had kept this from her. Sango felt Kagome's hurt and walked over to her. "I am sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha was the one that did not want you to find out. He thought it best."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome turned to him, "how is it you hide your ears during the day?"  
  
"Well, my father new of an old sorceress that could alter appearances for periods of time. Father decided that to live normal lives we needed to look different so he asked her to permanently hide our features during certain times."  
  
"So your whole family is youkai, I mean besides one of your parents?" Kagome was indeed curious about that, she wondered why it was that she could be the only youkai in her family.  
  
"Yes, isn't yours wench?" Inuyasha was growing irritated by her constant questioning. "No, in fact I am the only one." Kagome turned to Sango. "I am.was the only one in my family as well." Sango sounded sad for a moment. "Oh well let's forget about that who really cares." Inuyasha seemed to have detected Sango's mood change and changed the topic immediately.  
  
"Sango, Kagome want to come over right now I have an awesome entertainment system..?" Inuyasha had his arm around Sango's waist; Sango blushed when she felt Inuyasha's body very close to hers. Kagome raised an eyebrow but then giggled when Sango hit Inuyasha over the head. "Not in front of Kagome" Sango was then pulled away by Kagome and she heard, "I want details." being whispered by Kagome as she leapt out the window and waited for Inuyasha and Sango to come out.  
  
Inuyasha took the girls to his house and when they got there, Kagome could have sworn they had just walked into a castle. Well, a mansion, but the place was huge! Inuyasha showed them around and finally came to the sitting room when they heard someone behind them. Inuyasha seemed unbothered until he heard his father's voice. "Inuyasha, who are your guests?" Inuyasha turned around bowed and introduced them. "Father, this is Sango Hiroten and this is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome bowed at her name and could not help but sense a very old and powerful aura around this man. He then smiled and bowed back. "How is it that you have managed to conceal yourselves?" 'So he knows.' thought Kagome.  
  
"We do not know sir, since we both turned 13 we have been changing back and forth from youkai to human." Sango answered in a polite calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha's father looked at her nodded and turned his gaze to Kagome. His eyes locked with hers and Kagome could feel something very strange happening. "You are a miko." Kagome nodded at his statement. "And full youkai.do you know what it is that you are destined to do?" Kagome looked very confused. "Forgive me I must go I have some business to attend. It was lovely meeting you girls I hope to see you more often." He bowed and was about to leave. "Please join my sons for dinner I will have the servants prepare for guests." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango, then smiled and sighed, "That went better then I thought I guess it's because you guys are kind of like us."  
  
Kagome stared blankly in the direction the older youkai had gone in. 'Sesshoumaru .have dinner with Sesshoumaru.'  
  
"Kagome.Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha waved a hand in her face "Dammit stupid wench where's your head?" Kagome snapped out of it and looked jut in time to see Inuyasha being hit again by Sango. "Don't talk to her like that!" Kagome laughed a little more then began.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that well," .how do I tell them.? "I think I should go..."  
  
"Kagome don't father rarely invites people to stay.and well most likely he wants you to talk with him.that's what he meant by having business." Inuyasha knew his father's wishes were the law here.  
  
"Inuyasha I simply can't stay.it would not be right .because..I'm sick.I might get everyone else sick. *cough*" Kagome lied and everyone knew. She was never a good liar.  
  
"Kagome why don't you want to stay?" Sango asked her, concerned about Kagome's new behavior.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply she knew she had to tell Sango.otherwise she would never stop asking what was wrong. Just as Kagome was about to tell Sango everything that had happened to her, the front door opened.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in to find his half-breed brother and two female youkai standing by the stairs. Sesshoumaru stared at the girls before him. One had long black hair with silver streaks in the ends; she had almond shaped blue eyes and had a tail and ears much like his own. The other female '.KAGOME!'. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. 'How.she is a youkai.an inuyoukai none the less.' Kagome became crimson red when she saw Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. He studied her features very carefully, she had similar hair to the other female, who he now recognized as Inuyasha's wench, but Kagome's hair was streaked with purple like her eyes, also almond shaped. her tail seemed to be as silky looking as her hair and she had an odd symbol on her left shoulder. It was jet black and looked like a sun/moon. But they were hallow and held odd markings he had never seen before. She was wearing a tan colored cotton tank and baggy jeans that hugged her hip, but bagged closer to her thighs. Her midriff was exposed and showed off a similar marking to the one on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru and was headed towards her closest exit when she felt someone grab her furiously. She yelped in alarm and now found herself being thrown over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and headed upstairs.  
  
GASP!!! WHAT WILL HE DO!! I know.  
  
Thanks to all for reading, please review ~paperheart~ aka noodles 


	3. explanations and a slap

HERES CHAPTER 3 Hope you all enjoy please review it!!! Tell me what you think so far.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the cries of the others around him and simply did as he wanted to. He opened and closed his bedroom door and through Kagome on the bed. He then came very close to her face, and Kagome noticed that his golden eyes had changed and they now bore a tinge of red. Kagome then realized that He was holding her with his long white tail and his ears were pointed like hers. 'His concealment spell must have worn off.' thought Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled deeply and got her attention away from his amazingly soft tail, which she had been admiring.  
  
"Explain." Sesshoumaru was indeed pissed off, not only had she run off on him, but she seemed to be a youkai.and he wanted to know how she could hide her scent from him.  
  
".Sesshoumaru let me go.I don't have to explain anything to you." Kagome was majorly pissed. 'He kisses me and now he thinks that he owns me! Psh.well he's got another thing coming'  
  
Sesshoumaru dangerously narrowed his eyes and locked them with her own. 'She looks so beautiful and she smells so good.kami what is she doing to me!' Sesshoumaru held her tighter and his eyes burned with passion, he wanted her more then anything he had ever wanted before.  
  
Kagome was quickly losing herself in Sesshoumaru's eyes. There were so many emotions she had never noticed were there. When his face is stoic his eyes betray him, show something else.  
  
Kagome leaned in her eyes were still locked with his, he seemed to be leaning in also.soon they were about a centimeter apart .Sesshoumaru licked her lower lip tenderly, Kagome could feel a jolt of electricity run down her body.  
  
He leaned in closer and touched his lips to hers, he knew he was torturing her, but he was torturing himself even more. The only thing he wanted to do was take her then and there, make her scream his name, to claim her.  
  
Sesshoumaru replaced his tail with his hands on her waist. He pushed her gently on to the bed and was hovering over her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her gently. She moaned when he nipped at her neck playfully. Sesshoumaru's hands wandered down her stomach and caressed the soft skin... Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped abruptly.  
  
"OPEN UP SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs while banging on the door. "SO HELP ME THE GODS IF YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING TO KAGOME! I'LL TEAR YOU UP SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha busted through the door and lunged towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru however evaded the attack by simply moving to the side, letting Inuyasha land face down on the floor. Sango was standing at the door way ready to attack Sesshoumaru, but just then Kagome spoke to her. Kagome knew Sango and she was very overprotective of her. "Sango, Inuyasha please.I am fine.Sesshoumaru simply wanted to clear some things up.that we left unattended last time." Kagome was blushing crimson.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his half-brother and went over to Kagome. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha, even though he insulted Kagome and chose not to tell her about his secret was still like an older brother. He protected her from everything, or at least tried.  
  
"I'm fine, really" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "Although I would appreciate it if you never did that again Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, he walked towards Kagome and closed the distance between them quite efficiently, by doing this he caused Inuyasha to go into a yelling fit. He and Kagome, however, ignored everything around them for a moment. "Now what exactly would you not want to happen again," Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Kagome's waist, "this.or," He now nuzzled her neck and continued to nip at it. ".this.or perhaps it's." He took her chin in between his fingers and lifted her head so she would face him and placed his lips firmly on hers and savored them while flicking his tongue on her lower lip to entice her more. "This."  
  
Sesshoumaru had now noticed that both Sango and Inuyasha were just staring at him in shock. Kagome had unknowingly moaned out loud and was now just staring at Sesshoumaru, she then snapped out of it when Inuyasha growled low and dangerously. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then at Inuyasha and then back at Sesshoumaru again.  
  
*SLAP* Inuyasha was now just holding in the burst of laughter that was quickly taking control, Kagome had just slapped Sesshoumaru and was now glaring at him. "You BAKA how dare YOU think you can do that! .again."  
  
"You didn't protest, both times." Sesshoumaru growled low. 'She slapped me that bitch, how dare she THINK that she can slap *I* the great Sesshoumaru.' Just as Sesshoumaru was about to put his hands on Kagome His father walked in to the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of this?" He was stern and quite clearly angry at his eldest son behaving unusually.  
  
"Nothing father." Sesshoumaru glared at his father.  
  
There was a thick silence in the room, it was finally broken by Kagome's stomach rumbling.  
  
At this Sesshoumaru's father turned towards her smiled and said, "Dinner will now be served."  
  
There was a long table set up, the main position at the beginning of the table sat Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. On one side sat Kagome and Sango and on the other sat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Every once in a while Sesshoumaru looked up to glare at Kagome who sat across from him. He still couldn't believe her nerve. 'That stupid wench will pay for having slapped me, hmm she does look very enticing though when she's angry, her face blushes slightly and I can feel the heat emanating from her body whenever I get close to her. Kami she tasted so good, I've never wanted anything more.she will be mine.'  
  
Kagome was feeling the intense gaze that Sesshoumaru was suddenly giving her and when she looked up she saw raw passion in his eyes. They burned into her own eyes, she could feel her face turning slightly red.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father noticed how he had been acting with the young vixen, he new all about her and those markings.  
  
"Kagome, it is now time to tell you about your destiny, long ago it was rumored that a very powerful youkai had a daughter with a human and that the child was full demon. No one could possibly understand what that meant but you see in that little demon was a very powerful and kind spirit. The spirit was there to protect life demon and all. The child grew to save the world from impending danger and soon fell in love, also with a human. The human once again gave birth to a full youkai. The cycle went on until the very last of the family line was left. She however had yet to fall in love and produce a child. It was rumored that she did have a child before she died but no one had ever found the child. Soon the memory of the family was lost and it became a legend." Kagome looked at the elder youkai, she wondered where it was he was getting to, but she had a feeling she already knew.  
  
The elder youkai continued, "Each child that was meant for great things was bestowed by the spirit with great powers such as natural abilities to fight with swords and fists, twice the speed of a youkai, and abilities such as teleportation and telepathy and miko powers."  
  
Kagome froze at the last two, she had yet to tell Sango that she often heard what people around her thought and once she had controlled a man on the street to give buy her ice cream.  
  
Kagome faintly smiled at this, she remembered how confused the man had been afterwards and wondered what he had spent his money on.  
  
The elder youkai smiled and went on, "Each child was marked with the symbol of the original spirit. The body shared both the old and the new spirit, and once the youkai would have a child the markings were reproduced to the child, just before birth. The spirit would leave some of its traits on the youkais and continue her journey to save the world. It seems to me that the spirit had chosen you to save the world once again, and to say that it has returned means that something very challenging awaits you Miss Higurashi."  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome mouths open and eyes wide.  
  
"WHAT!? Just because of some legend you all think that *I* am destined for something!"  
  
~*~*~ What's going to happen next? Only I know and you will all soon know.please review!! ~paperheart~noodles~  
  
Thank you for everyone that reviewed, the last chapters I know the characters might be way OOC but please don't hate me for it I guess I take them and bend them my own way lol.not that way! Well anyways thank you and please continue to tell me what you think, no flames please!! 


	4. Give Me a Break

Thank you to people who read, lol, Please tell me what you think, ill take flames.anything lol hope this chapter is good enough Inuyasha characters do not belong to me though I wish I owned sesshoumaru.  
  
'Give me a break! Above all else I now am destined to save the world!' Kagome thought about how much trouble she had been getting into these past few weeks. The business with Hojo was not appreciated by the school and even though she was a top student they still frowned upon everything that had happened.  
  
"Sir I kindly appreciate your, theory. but I extremely doubt that I am good for anything but getting into trouble when I don't do anything. Now.I really must be going I have homework and my mother must be worried by now."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi has been notified about what my "theory" as you so kindly called it has to do with you. I have convinced her to let you stay here while I train you properly. She will be here in the morning to bring you some of your belongings everything else I will provide." Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha both stared at the elder youkai and wondered what he was thinking. Sesshoumaru was shocked at his father's behavior but he would never let that show.  
  
"Miss Hiroten if you would like to stay with Miss Higurashi, by all means do. The rooms are all ready for you. Miss Higurashi your room is co-joined with Sesshoumaru's while Miss Hiroten's is co-joined with Inuyasha's. I am sorry I could not get a room co-joined between the two of you, but you see my son's they falter to getting along."  
  
Kagome blushed as she heard she would have to share space with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango on the other hand waved goodbye and took Inuyasha's hands in hers and ran to their room.  
  
"Sir what do you mean co-joined?" Kagome was curios as to what he meant.  
  
"Oh it means that you will share a bathroom it joins your rooms together"  
  
'FEW!'  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly while Sesshoumaru groaned knowing all along what his father meant, but still a shared bathroom could work to his advantage..  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I trust you know where to take Kagome to?" Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk up the staircase. Kagome soon followed, she admired his tall lean body from behind. His hair flowed like hers and his tail was so soft and long. Sesshoumaru came to a stop and she didn't even notice it, Kagome reached out and touched the soft tail, she was stroking it when a deep male voice broke her trance. "Mmmm, enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru could not help but groan, her ministrations were driving him insane. No woman had dared touch his tail so freely; well not many women had seen it.  
  
Kagome blushed and retrieved her hand. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his chambers and led her in. Kagome looked around and saw that all the things in there were Sesshoumaru's; she immediately headed for the door when Sesshoumaru stopped her, "Where do you think you are going; we still need to finish our little talk." Kagome wanted to hurt him so she could leave, but she wanted to be in his arms as well, she was being torn apart inside. "Kagome why did you run from me in the garden the other day," Sesshoumaru asked emitting a low growl. Kagome knew this question was coming, he had been thinking it all day.  
  
"The sun was setting and that is usually when I change, I wasn't sure how you would react to seeing me like this. I wasn't ready to let anyone else know."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru inquired and you could hear the jealousy dripping from his words as he said it.  
  
"We both just found out today about each other" Even without Kagome's telepathic powers she knew that he was jealous and angry at his brother, she chose not to go further into his mind afraid he would get mad.  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru.will you please let me go to my room." Kagome said this more then half-heartedly. She felt warm in his embrace and his tail was brushing against hers causing wonderful sensations run down her spine.  
  
"It sounds to me like you really don't want to go." Sesshoumaru stared into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome wiggled out of his embrace, kisses his lips softly and whispered, "Some other time Sess-chan, some other time."  
  
With that said she left to the door that connected their rooms.  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
Kagome awoke grumpy and not dreading the moment she would have to go downstairs and meet everyone. She was partially grumpy because there was a knock at her door so early in the morning and partially because she could hear Inuyasha and Sango going at it all night long.  
  
The knock on her door grew impatient and Kagome finally got out of bed, she checked the mirror and noticed her markings were not there. Her senses however were still heightened; she went to the door and opened it with a slight growl noticing it was Sango.  
  
"Well it's good to see you didn't die of pure ecstasy last night." Kagome's words dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," Sango blushed, "I wasn't aware you would hear us."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "Its all right next time however gag yourself and Inuyasha, I don't think I could live through another night hearing your.howls." Kagome giggled as Sango turned a deep shade of red.  
  
Sango suddenly felt a pillow to her face, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Kagome grunted and threw herself on her bed and rolled around in the sheets wrapped like a burrito, "You woke me UP!"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to talk about you and Sesshoumaru, how come you never mentioned him?" Sango looked at Kagome and giggled when she saw her start to blush.  
  
"There's very little to tell, you know he goes to our school, and well the first time I talked to him was when I was in jail, he was brought in too." Sango's eyes widened, but Kagome continued, "...then he came up to me in the garden, you know the old one the caretaker of the school doesn't care for, yes well he said some nasty things, and then he said some nice things.we had an argument, I kicked his ass, and so on, oh yeah that was the first time he.uh.er.kissed me."  
  
At that point Sango's eyes could not possibly get any bigger, but they did.  
  
"Oh my .GOD! You kicked Sesshoumaru's ass, and he KISSED YOU!" Sango's voice was close to a screech.  
  
"Shhh! You're going to wake him up!" Kagome nodded towards the door connecting Sesshoumaru's and her room. Sango clapped a hand over her mouth; she then lowered it and looked at Kagome seriously, "Do you feel anything for him?"  
  
~*~*~Sesshoumaru's room..  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart beat skipped, he was very interested in her answer. He had not meant to listen but when he heard his name mentioned, he could not help it.  
  
Suddenly a servant knocked on the door and stopped Kagome from answering.  
  
Deep down Sesshoumaru felt he had *feelings* for the girl, but he didn't want to openly admit it. He had admitted it to her, and he knew it was a mistake, he would make all that was possible to make sure she thought otherwise, soon he would get rid of her and the silly infatuation would go with her. But he knew she would spend much of her time here. 'Curse the powers that be, this is simply not meant to be.she is rude, obnoxious.beautiful, intelligent, powerful.dam.'  
  
Sesshoumaru went do dress and then to breakfast, 'It will be most interesting living with Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~ Back to Kagome's room..  
  
"Thank you" Kagome closed the door after the servant left and turned to Sango. The servant had brought Kagome a letter and a suitcase full of things from Kagome's home.  
  
The letter was from Kagome's mother.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I have been informed the new possibilities of your powers Kagome, I am so happy you found others like you. You always seemed so sad when you were alone; I have known Inuyasha's father since I was young, and I know that he is a good man. DO not ask how I know him or anything, because that is private but please be happy I brought everything I thought you might need. Unfortunately, I could not say goodbye, I have to go your aunt who has just expanded her business in America and wishes I help her while the expansion occurs. I know you dislike changes so I thought you staying there would be best. Your aunts business will be good for me I can exercise my degree in technology there. I wish you the best of luck in everything and I will write when I can. Much love, Your mom.  
  
Kagome knew her mother had her best interests and she only regretted not being up for when she came. "Let's go down to breakfast now shall we?" Sango noticed Kagome's sudden mood change as she read the letter.  
  
"I'll be down soon just let me change into something." Kagome smiled at Sango and let her go ahead of her.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome walked down the stairs, she found everyone sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Kagome looked at Mr. Tekenshai (A/N I don't know last names!!!) He smiled and then nodded.  
  
Kagome sat down across from Sesshoumaru and next to Sango. She smiled at everyone and thanked the servant that brought her breakfast. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome when she wasn't noticing. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and bagged around the rest of her legs, her midriff was exposed and she wore a bright red tank top with dragon designs coiling around the end of the shirt.  
  
"I think that since it is a none school day that you should all go out and have some fun, we shall talk about your training later Miss Higurashi. Sesshoumaru I believe you have nothing to do today, why don't you take Miss Higurashi shopping?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a split second and everyone noticed this, "I have better things to do with my time."  
  
(A/N okay you are all wondering it's Tuesday and they have no school! Well in this fic school days are Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. So they have Tuesday, Friday and Saturday off!)  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, but then he heard a thunderous voice, "You WILL take Miss Higurashi and your brother, AND Miss Hiroten shopping, you will take them where ever they want to and you will be kind to them." Mr. Tekenshai narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru as if daring him to defy his orders.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in return and then turned to Kagome, "You will be ready to leave ten minutes or I will drag you all out." Sesshoumaru walked out the front door and leaned on one of the front garden walls.  
  
Kagome sensed his great dislike for his father and hatred for Inuyasha, but he had none towards her. He wanted to spend time with her. 'So why act differently..?'  
  
Kagome went upstairs and grabbed a small purse/backpack and walked out. Sango was ready and Inuyasha grumbled knowing he had no choice; he had to protect the girls from Sesshoumaru. They all walked out in silence and stood outside the car. Sesshoumaru opened the passenger seat. Everyone looked like they were pleading not to have to sit with him. Inuyasha and Sango immediately took the back seat and Sango grinned at Kagome. Kagome returned a glare. Sesshoumaru felt a small twinge of pain at the fact that she seemed not to want to spend time with him. 'Perhaps it's because you're acting like a jackass..?' 'You.' 'Yes me, now will you just act how you feel?' 'No one needs to know how I feel; besides it's a weakness' 'Oh shut up who's going to attack you?' '.go away.' 'Not until you admit I'm right'  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru 'I can't believe he talks to himself in there?' 'SO do you.' 'I do not!' 'Then what are you doing know smarty pants?' 'Oh hush up you!' 'You know you shouldn't go into people's minds it's not right' 'Dam you and your wisdom.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped the car at the local mall and got out. He opened the door for Kagome and helped her get out. Their eyes met as she came up close to his chest.  
  
"Come on Kagome they have a sale at Abercrombie and Finch!" Sango was jumping up and down and looking very odd. Kagome smiled and they ran to the stores, Sango dragged Inuyasha with her. Sesshoumaru walked carefully behind. He had little desire to spend time with the others, but Kagome.He would like to spend time with her.  
  
The girls were now in there seventh store, urban outfitters, and this one by all means seemed to excite them the most. "Oh Kagome look at the arm warmers! They are so cute!"  
  
Kagome chose a fishnet arm warmer and a lacy black tank top. Kagome looked at a pair of baggy Capri's and wondered whether they would look good on her. Inuyasha and Sango were on the other side of the store looking at some tee shirts and underwear. Kagome giggled and went into the dressing room, just as she went in the door opened and Sesshoumaru was in there with her. He locked the door and stood very close to her.  
  
"A bit kinky aren't you Fluffy?" Kagome giggled remembering his very soft, very fluffy tail. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Fluffy?" He then snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Their eyes met and for a once in the long time that she had seen him with her, she then noticed that Sesshoumaru was smiling at her. "I think you have bewitched me." Kagome laughed softly, "So I alone have broken the walls that surround the GREAT Fluffy-sama?" Kagome looked at him; he laughed a little and bent down to kiss her passionately. Kagome's arms went around his neck and she pressed her body closer to his. He groaned as he felt his pants tighten a significant amount.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall and she lifted her self wrapping her legs around his waist. They were pushing up against each other causing an intense friction, that both could barely stand. Sesshoumaru's hand went under Kagome's tank top and massaged her breast as his mouth trailed kisses along her neck. Kagome's head went back pushing her body closer to his. She loved his touch. She trailed her tongue on the outline of his ear and nibbled at his neck. She buried her hands in his hair and thrust against his groin. Both were moaning so loud that people outside were wondering what they were doing in there.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango picked up the sounds on the other end of the room and immediately went to confirm their suspicions.  
  
Inuyasha kicked open the door and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was going on. Sesshoumaru was on the seat and Kagome was straddling him and both were massaging each other and passionately kissing. They were so engrossed in each other that they did not notice people were now watching them until Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? KAGOME GET OFF OF HIM, SESSHOUMARU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW.STOP DOING THAT!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes from the sweet feeling of having Sesshoumaru's lips upon her nipples.  
  
Kagome got off of him and covered herself up; Sesshoumaru only smirked and held her closer to him. Kagome was now turning a very very deep shade of red. "Kagome," Sango was wide eyed and smirking at this point, she then winked and dragged Inuyasha out, "We're going to go pay see you guys outside."  
  
Kagome glared at the people still staring at them and closed the door. Sesshoumaru looked at her and started to laugh softly, "Wonder if Inuyasha will ground us?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and playfully punched his arm; He caught her wrist and pulled her close to him again, "Want to continue from where we were interrupted?"  
  
"I think that we better go, I want to pay for the clothes." To Sesshoumaru's disappointment Kagome's clothes were now covering her completely. She walked out and went up to the counter. Sesshoumaru was behind her shortly and when he saw Kagome was about to pay he handed the sale's lady his credit card. Kagome looked up at him and wondered why he just did that.  
  
"Father told me to give you whatever you wanted." Sesshoumaru looked at her and then walked out of the store.  
  
Kagome smiled at the new information and went straight to a store she knew he would not mind going to, Victoria's Secret.  
  
Inuyasha felt slightly uncomfortable as a young handsome man stepped to help Kagome and Sango pick out very revealing, but amazing pieced of lingerie. Sesshoumaru found himself glaring at the man for even daring to step close to Kagome. Kagome picked out some things and asked Sesshoumaru to follow her. Kagome picked up a few things she chose in the men's section and through it at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you try these on" Kagome smirked and watched an expression of horror and lust fill Sesshoumaru's eyes. He then obediently closed the door and changed. Moments later he stepped out wearing different kinds of boxers. Kagome smiled pleased to see they fit and toned his body better then ever. Sesshoumaru paid for the lingerie and boxers and then they were on their way, they however did not notice until later how much Sango and Inuyasha had spent at the store. Kagome was filled with giggles as she saw Inuyasha turn very red and Sango smile innocently.  
  
Everyone arrived home with smiles on their faces. This pleased Mr. Tekenshai, especially since he noticed the small smile gracing his eldest son's lips.  
  
Kagome was heading upstairs now that dinner was over, nothing interesting was happening so she quickly finished and went to her room. She looked over all of what she had bought, or more specifically what Sesshoumaru had bought her. She tried on one of the teddies and looked in the full body mirror. Not bad.she liked it but she would never really use it so she was about to take it off when someone spoke. "That looks wonderful on you." Sesshoumaru was standing in the door way wearing nothing but black silk boxers that Kagome recognized as the ones she picked out for him. Kagome could not help but smirk he was doing his very best to get her into bed and so far he had succeeded in getting her to bare some, not all.  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru moving her hips sensually. When she was up close to his body she forcibly pushed him through the door and locked it. Then she smiled and said good night through the door  
  
Kagome woke once again with dread only one more day and she would begin her training. Tomorrow would be Wednesday and after school, Mr. Tekenshai had explained that she would be training with Sesshoumaru; he was well trained in everything she needed to learn. She protested telling him how she already was trained in all areas, hence her being superior to Sesshoumaru! Unfortunately Mr. Tekenshai still thought it a better idea for her to have a sparring sessions with Sesshoumaru, and perhaps she would learn something from him.  
  
Kagome became quite suspicious as to Mr. Tekenshai's motives but decided to ignore it; she chose not to pry into his mind, for it would be far too rude, considering all that he was doing for her.  
  
She reluctantly agreed, her training would soon come to be and she would be forced to spend time with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to get to know him, but some times he just seems too serious.  
  
'Maybe I can loosen him up a bit.'  
  
Kagome got out of bed and gathered her things to go to the bathroom; she entered the room and began to undress. She filled the tub and held a white towel around her body as she waited for the tub to fill. The bathroom was quite large and the bath tub looked about the size of a small indoor pool, a very large small indoor pool. She filled it with bubbles once the water had settled and she dived in. She began to scrub and wash, when she heard a door open. She turned to see what it was only to see Sesshoumaru about to undress. "SESSHOUMARU! What do you think you are doing in here?" Sesshoumaru turned around, his shirt off, and his pants about to come off. "Kagome, I had no idea you were in here." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome she had an odd look on her face; one would almost say it was lustful rage. Kagome was busily staring at Sesshoumaru's bare chest, her anger was soon disappearing and she realized that she wanted Sesshoumaru, and then she realized that she was completely naked unlike him. She quickly dove into the bubbled water so he would not see anything.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will you please leave." Kagome avoided his eyes and hid her creeping blush. Sesshoumaru turned away silently without hesitating, 'she looks so good, I could eat her.'  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !!! 


	5. Why is everyone attacking Kagome?

WEDNESDAY  
  
Kagome woke up extra early today, wanting to go tend her part of the garden, she felt it gave her a peace of mind to be around something that was not about to attack her. Kagome was on constant guard all the time, she had been since a child, some said she was paranoid and others simply avoided her. Her defensive nature usually got her in trouble and it made it hard to make friends, ever since she met Sango though she has learned to trust a little and go on her instincts instead of analyzing every little thing.  
  
Kagome walked to school, after dressing and left quietly so she didn't disturb anyone. When Kagome arrived though, someone was in her garden.  
  
"Who are you.what are you doing here?" Kagome tensed up recognizing the back of the person, it was the guy from jail, and now that it was bright she also recognized him as her worst enemy.  
  
"Naraku...Why are you here?" Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and stood still noticing Naraku's moves, she suspected he might attack her. Kagome and he had never gotten along, since freshmen year he had taken it upon himself to torture her endlessly. He would humiliate her in front of people, call her names, and get her in trouble as much as possible.  
  
"Sweet Kagome, how odd you should be here at this moment when I was just thinking about you." Naraku snared a bit and walked calmly towards her.  
  
Kagome stared at him with disgust, "What are you doing here?" she said a bit more with a growl.  
  
In the next five seconds Kagome felt a change in the air and as if he had never been right in front of her Naraku disappeared. He now stood behind her and watched as she realized what he did, before she could react he tripped her by wrapping his legs with hers and then he placed a strong arm around her waist and one around her mouth. He used all his body force to back up and hold her in a sitting position on the garden floor.  
  
He whispered harshly into her ear, "My, my sweet little Kagome, why don't I put my thoughts into actions." Naraku's words sent shivers down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand.  
  
Naraku's hand unbuttoned her school blouse, and slid in quietly, he squeezed her breasts painfully, and he took his nails and raked them over the top making little markings on her sensitive skin. He moved his hand slowly lower down her thigh then up, and gently crawling like a deadly spider to her inner thighs. Naraku licked her neck and slobbered all over the nexus between her neck and shoulder then he forcefully sucked drawing the skin into his mouth and nibbling it making the skin turn a bright pink.  
  
Kagome was squirming trying to get away, she then bit at his hand, and in the moment when he was distracted she pushed back crushing him with her back against a wall, she tumbled away and got into a crouching stance, ready to fight.  
  
Naraku's eyes blazed red, "You bitch, I give you the honor of being taken by me and you dare to fight back.that freak that saved you back in jail isn't here to save you again" Naraku had gotten up and was about to ram her, she was far too quick for him and immediately dodged his attack, "Getting a bit sluggish aren't you," Kagome said with a grin.  
  
He turned to her, his face mixed with anger, "You bitch!"  
  
This time Naraku kicked her shoulder, she didn't react fast enough and he got in a punch in her stomach, knocking out the wind. She fell to the ground and Naraku took advantage of this and straddled her.  
  
Kagome glared at him, and through a right hook at his jaw, then an iron jab at his stomach. With all her force she brought her knee up to where he straddled her and then swiftly pushed him off of her.  
  
Naraku lay on the floor holding his privets and his stomach recoiling from the pain, "Naraku, don't ever come near me again.or I swear you will die." Kagome's words held venom and promised him she would carry out the threat.  
  
Kagome walked towards her bag, picked it up and headed for the garden gate. Kagome walked outside the garden and down a disserted hall, after a couple of minutes of walking she collapsed against a wall and broke into tears.  
  
'Oh god, he .he could have raped me.why didn't I react fast enough.he touched me I feel so dirty.' Kagome was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, there she sat her back against a wall and her arms around her knees and her face buried between them.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the hallway having heard someone crying, and smelling the saltiness in the air. Sesshoumaru recognized the smell of strawberries and honeysuckle, 'Kagome!' Sesshoumaru felt alarmed and ran towards the source of the tears and smell.  
  
There up against a wall was Kagome, her shirt unbuttoned and her hair a mess, her skirt looked torn and she was shaking hysterically.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to her and crouched down; he put his arms around her immediately and held her tightly. Kagome was between the wall and Sesshoumaru crushed as if he was protecting her from the world. After a couple of minutes of holding the sobbing girl in his arms Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly and lifted her face so she would look at him. Her eyes were red and he could see a nasty bruise developing on her shoulder. Her breasts, clad in her white bra, were out and on top of them he could see a little line of blood from a claw mark.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved his eyes to look only into hers, his hands moved from a hugging stance to in front of Kagome's blouse. He carefully buttoned her blouse up and then he pulled her closer to him, "Kagome, I smell Naraku on you.did he..."  
  
"He tried," Kagome said with a whisper that was barely audible to anyone besides herself and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, low and threateningly, 'THAT BASTARD how DARE he think he can touch MY Kagome.NO ONE TOUCHES MY Kagome..."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly she herd what he was thinking, "Since when have I been 'your Kagome' Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She looked up her eyes full of pain, but she still smiled weakly at his anecdote. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes; he saw pain but a slight trace of amusement.  
  
He raised a perfect eyebrow, it had taken a while for him to register that she had herd him, "Did I speak out loud?"  
  
Kagome laughed a little, "No.but I heard you."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously, "You read my mind?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, "Sorry my guard wasn't up so I wasn't preventing myself from listening to you."  
  
"Do you often go into my head?" Sesshoumaru was a bit inquisitive he knew she was supposed to have extraordinary powers but this was something else.  
  
"No I don't like to go into others minds; I would be disrespecting their privacy." Kagome looked a bit more at ease since when he first found her.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Sesshoumaru asked; his hands were rubbing her shoulders soothingly and at the same time holding on to her...  
  
'Am I?'  
  
"I don't know.I don't feel well though."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her a bit closer to him, "Kagome do you want to stay here?"  
  
Kagome thought about it, she had already missed too many of her classes, "Yes I'll be fine, I think.' The day went by fine, Naraku seemed to have skipped school after the incident and no one bothered Kagome at all. Sango was back and Inuyasha kept a hawk's eye on her to make sure she was all right. When she told them what had happened he practically blew up and was about to go off to kill Naraku. Kagome and Sango held him off and he eventually calmed down. Kagome was however more concerned with Sesshoumaru's actions then with Inuyasha's. As soon as he had left her to go to classes he disappeared to his own classes. Now that it was after school he was supposed to be taking her home to start their training.  
  
Kagome walked home alone that night wondering where he had gone off to, she had stopped by a book shop and bought some good books to read at night. It was getting late and Kagome scolded herself for spending far too much time in the manga section of the book shop. She was in the middle of a deserted street and right there she began to transform into her youkai state.  
  
'Damn!' Kagome thought, she began to leap on trees to avoid being seen, but there was someone following her, she could sense them.  
  
It was a youkai she just couldn't decipher what kind it was, she brought her defenses up and tried probing its mind but somehow it blocked her out.  
  
Kagome then stopped in the middle of a sidewalk and waited.  
  
Now if you were looking at Kagome from a certain point of view you would think that she is being stupid, I mean there is a youkai after her and she is just standing there, but just wait.  
  
Kagome stood there a little longer sensing the youkai very close she then leapt into the air and attacked. She had stood there concentrating on the youkai's inner energy sensing where it would come from.  
  
She began to ferociously attack it high kicking its jaw and a round the house kick that landed in its stomach, knocking the wind out.  
  
Kagome didn't see the youkai very well but as she took it around the collar and lifted it into the air she saw it was a male, and .it was .  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!! What the hell are you doing attacking me?!"  
  
Kagome put him down and he simply stared back at her, out of nowhere he pushed her up against the wall, one hand around her neck and the other holding both her wrists above her head. "Never let your guard down even with someone you know...that's your first lesson."  
  
Sesshoumaru let her neck go and placed his hand around her waist pulling her very close to his body. He let her go entirely and simply smirked a little, "You weren't bad for the surprise attack though."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, she suddenly felt very tired, dizzy even. Sesshoumaru looked at her alarmed; she suddenly collapsed unconscious in Sesshoumaru's arms. ~*~ Kagome felt like she was burning up, her body felt tired and she didn't know where she was. She was surrounded by Darkness and there was no one near her. She was completely alone.in the dark that seemed hungry to swallow her up. ~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his bedroom which was closest and laid her down in bed, he told a servant to get his father immediately.  
  
The elder man came in and looked at the girl, she was sweating and her body was a searing hot.  
  
"I feared this." was all the man said and then took out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Keade I need you over here, it's the girl.the spirit is speaking to her."  
  
CLIFFY!!!  
  
Come on people review tell me what you think please please please please!!!!  
  
PLEASE, I'll die if I don't know what you all think..tell me it sucks whatever just tell me!!!  
  
Ok I'm done  
  
~paperheart~ ~noodles~ 


	6. A talk i won't remember

Kagome lay in the dark waiting wondering what was going to happen to her. After several attempts to run and get out she realized that there was nowhere to run to and no one to run from.  
  
Kagome sat there thinking she was going to stay like that forever when a blinding light erupted from the darkness, it appeared as if someone had broken the darkness and created an opening for Kagome. She tentatively stepped through it and soon found herself in the garden that no one tends behind the school, the only difference was that this Garden was alive and looked like it was being taken care of.  
  
Kagome's senses went off smelling the flowers and the movements of beings near her.she felt like she was surrounded by a crowd of people. She began to grow angry and wanted to thrash out at the slightest movement around her.she sensed something unknown to her and it scared her.  
  
"Calm yourself child." a soothing voice interrupted Kagome's wild thoughts. "Who are you?" Kagome growled, "Why am I here?"  
  
"Child I am the spirit that lives within you.you are here because this seems to be the most calming place for you.this is however only an illusion.you are in Sesshoumaru's bed in his home safe.." The voice was calm and made Kagome feel slightly at ease.  
  
Mr. Tekenshai had been right about her all along, 'DAMMIT!' Kagome didn't want to be the one to save the world or at least stop bad guys; she wanted to be normal, well as normal as a youkai female in modern times could be.  
  
"Child you are not to face as difficult challenges as you think." The voice broke Kagome's thoughts.  
  
'She heard me??'  
  
"Child I am in you, I hear your thoughts and this will be the only time I interfere with your life, I am here to tell you what you have to do before I leave for good. You see my time in this world id a purgatory I was not a good person when I lived so the gods gave me a chance to redeem myself." The voice grew quiet as if pondering what to say next.  
  
"My time here has finally ended and they will grant me peace but before I leave I must do one more thing.I must experience love. It sounds odd I know, but in all my years, which have been many, I have never experienced love. I will see love through you child and once that is done I will leave you in peace and go to my eternal rest."  
  
Kagome looked around her as if trying to face the voice but found there was still no sign of anyone near her, finally giving up she simply looked up and said, "That's all, all I have to do is fall in love?"  
  
"Yes and no child, there will be threats along the way in your life such as youkai who wish to harm you and the ones you love.other then that yes all you have to do is fall in love.and gain the love of that person in return."  
  
Kagome cold not believe her ears, all she had to do was love and be loved. (A/N MOULIN ROUGE!!!...sorry.o.o;; )  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Very well that seems like something I can do."  
  
The voice sighed deeply, "Child you will not remember anything of what I have told you.you will remember being here, but the gods prohibit you knowing the mission."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "So what was the point of this?"  
  
"To let you know I am here.good luck child." With that said Kagome was thrown into a swirl of colors and back into the darkness where she fell unconscious, in her head . (o.o;;)  
  
Kagome awoke groggily to the sounds of people talking, she seemed to be lying on someone, the person was stroking her hair and cradling her like a child.  
  
"Will she be alright," she heard Mr. Tekenshai ask from a small distance away. "For sure the spirit shall not hurt the girl, but her body was drained of a lot of energy." This time an elderly woman spoke.  
  
Suddenly door burst open o reveal a red faced Inuyasha being dragged by a panting Sango, "Where...is she?" Sango managed through pants.  
  
Mr. Tekenshai pointed them towards the bed where Kagome was just now moving. Sango immediately moved towards her friend, ignoring the fact that she was in someone else's arms.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right, what happened?" Inuyasha said with a genuinely concerned voice. "Inuyasha I didn't know you cared so much about me." Kagome said with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Feh.I asked for Sango's sake girl." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course you did." Sango laughed softly, "So you're all right then, I assume from your playful banter with Inuyasha?" "I'm fine." Kagome said unconsciously snuggling closer to the person whom cradled her in his arms. Kagome looked up and smiled, "Sesshoumaru" (you all knew that was coming D) He looked down at her his face stoic, but his eyes were filled with content and relief.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, "YOU BAKA!! HOW COULD YOU ATTACK ME LIKE THAT!!!???" Kagome suddenly shrieked hurting her ears along with others. She smacked Sesshoumaru on the arm and wiggled out of his grasp.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood hovering over Kagome, "It was part of your training, if you can't handle a surprise attack how are you going to face what is against you?" Sesshoumaru's voice held a strange ice that told her he was more then annoyed with her behavior.  
  
' I can't understand him, I can't read his mind because he blocked me, and that makes it even more difficult to know how he feels.'  
  
'You're one to talk, one minute you snuggle, the next you're yelling.'  
  
'You again.-.-...'  
  
'Yes me.how do you expect him to respond to you when you have permanent PMS?'  
  
'Go away.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'What is the MATTER with her, I am trying to help her and this is how she reacts?' 'She looks cute when she's mad though.' 'Go away, I don't need you here you always get me in trouble' 'No I don't you did all those things with her purely out of instinct' 'Go away.'  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't deny any longer he had feelings for the girl, she was fiery and sensual. He went through a battle in his mind though weather to act further upon it. It was no secret, he had been caught with Kagome in bed, in a changing room.it was only a matter of time before he would openly admit.'NO!'  
  
Sesshoumaru left, everyone's eye's on him as he exited through the door. Kagome felt slightly guilty for having exploded at him over something insignificant.  
  
"Kagome?" Mr. Tekenshai said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember at all what the spirit said to you, or what happened?"  
  
Kagome pondered for a minute as if digging through her head trying to recall information.  
  
"No I don't remember anything."  
  
Mr. Tekenshai turned to the woman next to his left, "What do you think?" "I think she will be alright, it had been known that when the spirit spoke it would soon be forgotten."  
  
With that the women smiled at Kagome and left having said her farewells, Mr. Tekenshai left as well showing her to the door.  
  
Inuyasha sat scowling facing the window and Sango sat with Kagome talking about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you going to do about him Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know, things have gotten so complicated for me now; Falling for someone doesn't seem to be a good idea right now. Besides I don't know what Sesshoumaru feels about me, what if its all just a physical thing. I don't want to be a cheap thrill."  
  
Sango laughed startling Kagome, "Sango!! I'm serious!"  
  
"Kagome," Sango said calming a bit but still displaying a grin, "sweetie we are talking about Sesshoumaru, if he shows anything at all towards you then it must be special. You saw the look on his face when you were in his arms, he was concerned about you."  
  
"I know, I know.I have some apologizing to do."  
  
With that said Kagome got up thanked Sango and smiled at Inuyasha who simply replied with a "Feh.stupid girls"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How will Sesshoumaru React? I don't know yet.why does Kagome have to fall in love, how is it the spirit never knew love? What will stand in her way of true happiness who knows.?  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last time I loved them, they made me smile, and thank you for correcting my spelling, lol I now know its 'hanyou' instead of 'honyou'.  
  
To MC~ I hope the chapters before answered a little bit about why they are youkai, I will further explain it in later chapters.  
  
Should I add in Miroku somewhere? I'm a fan of Sango/Miroku pairing but I like the idea of Sango being with Inuyasha.Maybe Inuyasha would like someone else?....no not Kagome...after many stories of bashing Inuyasha I have decided not to make him romantically involved with her.sorry people who love that pairing. Thank you for reading please tell me what you think. 


	7. let us uh talk?

Kagome walked out of the room Sango's words continued to play in her head, 'I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't play like that with me.would he? He wouldn't but he hasn't told me how he feels. When ever we are alone we end up on the verge of.' Kagome blushed thinking of the times they have been alone together.  
  
Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's room; she stood outside the door staring at it, as if commanding it to open. To Kagome's surprise it did. She looked into Sesshoumaru's smooth broad chest and his muscled arms. Her eyes traveled upwards looking into his eyes. There was a little pain in his eyes but she saw mostly anger and sadness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.I."  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything she felt like a total bitch for reacting the way she did to him. 'Well I am a bitch but I'm not talking of it in that sense' She reached for him placing her arms around him; she buried her head in his chest there were tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her actions his body stiffened when the full force of the tears hit him.  
  
'What have I done now?' Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with sadness while his face remained impassive. 'She's always so normal with the others so loving, even with Inuyasha. When it comes to me she is confusing, there seems that there is nothing I can do right with her. .I don't care she shouldn't matter to me she's nothing but a wench.'  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I act, please, don't hate me."Kagome managed through sobs.  
  
'She's apologizing.you dolt! She cares about you!' 'Go away, it doesn't take away the fact that she is always acting differently with me!' 'Because she loves you!! Just like you love her' 'Love is for the weak.' 'But it doesn't mean you don't love her.' 'Go away' 'You'll realize I'm right sooner or later I just hope sooner rather then later' '-.-.' Kagome continued to sob hoping he would forgive her but she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She liked Sesshoumaru, he was the first to affect her in a way no one else had, they had definitely shared more then a few kisses but the only thing that kept nagging at her mind was that it was purely physical.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. They stood there for a good ten minutes. Her breathing became even and her body rested upon Sesshoumaru's for support. He could tell she was asleep. The day had been tiring for her, so Sesshoumaru picked her up and wrapped his long tail around her black bushy tail. She fit perfectly with him; they were made for each other. He laid her in his bed and pulled her against him cradling her back against his chest. He inhaled her sweet scent it was becoming stronger. She was beginning to go into heat, but some how her scent was stronger then most women that have been in heat.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned he won't be able to last long if she smelled this good to him for the next couple of days. 'I will control myself I will.' Sesshoumaru feel asleep feeling the heat radiate off both their bodies.  
  
THURSDAY  
  
Kagome groaned slightly her head ached, it was still slightly dark out but she could see the rays of sun trying to make their way out. Her tail was shrinking and so were her claws and fangs, the markings on her body always remained but they were easily hidden with the school uniform. Thoughts of school made Kagome groan slightly more irritated. She didn't want to go back; she didn't want to see Naraku, if he even showed up, who knows what Sesshoumaru might do to him. She recalled the way he overpowered her, how he had come so close to.'No, I will not think about it..I won't'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her sleeping next to him; it seems that she still hadn't noticed that their bodies were pressed against each other. Her youkai traits disappeared leaving a human looking Kagome; he noticed his own traits vanished As if he had spoken to her she turned her eyes to look into his. "Kagome...your eyes." Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback. Kagome got out of his embrace and went to the mirror, her normal human eyes were a dull brown, but today they had not changed with the rest of her features, her eyes were still a dark violet that seemed to shine.  
  
Sesshoumaru had gotten out of bed and went over to check on her. "Has this happened before?"  
  
"No, perhaps the Spirit has something to do with it, but I do like my eyes like this better." Sesshoumaru stared at her through the reflection his lips curled up slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she was leaning into his body. "Don't we look wonderful together?" he whispered into her ear his breath tickling her sensitive skin.  
  
"MMMhmmm." Kagome looked back at him through the mirror. "We'd better get ready for school." "Kagome, thank you for coming here last night and apologizing, it meant the world to me." Sesshoumaru whispered almost inaudibly in her ear again. Then Sesshoumaru left going to his room again to change.  
  
Kagome walked through the other door connecting to her room. She gathered something and went into the bathroom again. She took off the clothes she wore yesterday and went into the shower she took the bottle of peach smelling shampoo and massaged it into her hair, after rinsing it she grabbed the conditioner and did the same. The shower booth was filled with the aroma of peaches. She gabbed her spongy ball and began to scrub her body with peaches and cream body wash. She bent down to rub her legs and suddenly she heard a door opening; she dismissed it and continued scrubbing her ankles. She felt a small breeze hit the back of her legs as the shower booth door opened through the steam Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing there naked walking into the pouring water. Her eyes widened as he took the sponge from her hands and turned her around gently, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"  
  
He smirked, "Helping you shower." He brushed her wet hair aside and started to scrub her back gently in small circles; he reached her lower back and massaged her neck and shoulders with his other hand expertly. He reached around and rubbed her breasts and her lower stomach lathering up all of her body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru have you done this before?" "Now, why would you ask such a thing?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sesshoumaru began to scrub her buttocks, he squatted down and rubbed the sensitive spot behind her knee. Kagome moaned slightly then turned around and let the water wash Sesshoumaru' work away. She took the sponge from Sesshoumaru and began to scrub away at his body just as she was about to reach his inner thigh they heard a knock on the door from Kagome's room. "Kagome are you in there?" Sango's voice echoed through the bathroom. Then another knock was heard from Sesshoumaru's bathroom door. "Oy Sesshoumaru we need to get to school so hurry your ass up!" Inuyasha said adding a 'feh' at the end.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss on the cheek, "I think you can finish on your own" Kagome said looking down at his now erect member. Sesshoumaru growled and was about to pin her to the bathroom wall but she was much too quick for him. She was out the booth and already in a towel.  
  
'DAMN WOMEN, her scent is driving me insane I had to come in here didn't I?' Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned and after rinsing away the body wash and his hair with cold water sedating his member for the time being, he walked into his room to change.  
  
Sesshoumaru drove everyone to school, but when they got there, there was no school.  
  
The building was charred and what wasn't collapsed was broken and on the verge of falling. There were police officers and investigators on the scene shaking students off who were going to school. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found a trace of a youkai scent but his senses were being clouded by the stench of burned wood and humans. "Let's go, this place isn't safe."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome went back home and checked the news. Apparently it was arson, a group of kids that might have gone to the school or not were seen prowling the school. Short after witnesses say they were there the school went up in flames. On the ground there was a message written, "She Will Be Mine".  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, there was a scent near the school, it was youkai, but the smoke and the human smell was everywhere. He couldn't make out who exactly it was. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru he hadn't been keeping the wall in his mind as usual, and sometimes she couldn't control who's mind she read. Just yesterday she heard Inuyasha talking to himself about his appearance, she thought it was adorable his insecurity.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught her looking at him, he gave her a knowing smile and she went on to tell everyone else about the youkai scent.  
  
"There are others like us out there.but how is it that we can't smell them during the day, or how is it that they hide their physical youkai traits like we do?" Sango's voice hinted her nervousness and upon sensing it Inuyasha immediately went over to her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with his arms around Sango comforting her; she felt a small pang in her heart. She envied their relationship, how they were so close with each other, how they were always there for each other. She didn't have anyone to share that with.  
  
'What about Sesshoumaru?' 'He doesn't feel like that, at least I don't think so, he does see me differently but I don't think he thinks of me the way Inuyasha thinks of Sango.' 'You know he does its just hard for him to say it out loud' 'I'll settle for what we have now, umm but there is too much sexual tension if you ask me.' 'GEEZE.yu .THINK?' 'Oh hush you.'  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to Sesshoumaru's voice. "Yes, I'm sorry I was just thinking .about the school." Sesshoumaru could sense that she was lying but didn't question her further. He saw the longing look she gave Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Guys since there's no school day, well no school at all, I'm going to take a small nap. I don't feel too well."  
  
Sango flinched, "Anything I can do?"  
  
"No no, it's all right you.stay here with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru- "Actually I have other things to do." Sesshoumaru left everyone cutting Kagome off. She looked towards his retreating form; he had put up his mind block again.  
  
"Did you talk to him last night?" Sango directed towards Kagome. "I apologized." "We were fine this morning, I don't know, I don't think we'll ever have anything, especially anything like you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, listen wench I know my brother, and he hates all humanity so if he shows some sort of an interest in you, then you probably mean something to him so just shut up about it already."  
  
Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head, "Don't call Kagome a wench!"  
  
Kagome giggled, the two had started to argue, and of course this would end up in another make-out session. She sighed and left the two alone.  
  
~*~*~ CHAPTER SEVEN!! Yay.. Sorry it's a bit short and soon all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story will see who the Evil people are. PEOPLE please read my other story.  
  
To Save Your Life.  
  
I like it.. T.T. Oh well thank you to all the people that reviewed and I promise I will thank you all personally after I end the story, which won't be for a little while...  
  
~love ya all~ 


	8. Something's goin down

LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 7 She looked towards his retreating form; he had put up his mind block again.  
  
"Did you talk to him last night?" Sango directed towards Kagome. "I apologized..." "We were fine this morning, I don't know, I don't think we'll ever have anything, especially anything like you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, listen wench I know my brother, and he hates all humanity so if he shows some sort of an interest in you, then you probably mean something to him so just shut up about it already."  
  
Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head, "Don't call Kagome a wench!"  
  
Kagome giggled, the two had started to argue, and of course this would end up in another make-out session. She sighed and left the two alone.  
  
NOW Chapter 8  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't stand this here they were stuck at home because his father forbid them all to go out until he knew something more. It was ridicules he was older then the others and stronger he could deal with anything.  
  
He sat in his room ready to break anything within a mile radius when he heard a knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slowly opened and he could see Kagome peer in through the crack. "Is it all right if I come in?" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly, he didn't want to see anyone right now especially Kagome, but if he turned her away he might not get another chance to talk to her privately.  
  
"Come in." Kagome walked into his bedroom. She went and sat on the bed next to where Sesshoumaru was. She was extremely nervous and could feel her body radiating stress. Sesshoumaru picked up her nervousness and went to sit behind her. He placed a leg on either side of her and began rubbing her back soothingly. Kagome was about to protest this but she felt so good being there in his arms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru— "Shh.." he continued his soothing massage allowing her to forget her stress, she forgot everything actually. She forgot why she had come to Sesshoumaru's room anyways.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something" He whispered in her ear his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin near her ear.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome's eyes closed and she relaxed against Sesshoumaru's chest. "It's more of a question, I want to know if...if you have feelings for Inuyasha." Kagome flinched and turned to face Sesshoumaru, "What makes you think that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into her deep violet eyes, she looked hurt. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'  
  
"I don't have feelings for Inuyasha, but I envy his relationship with Sango. I've never had anything like that."  
  
Kagome lowered her head and moved to get away from Sesshoumaru's embrace but he held her tighter. She didn't want to look into his eyes, she expected him to be disgusted and angry at her, she didn't feel anything but ....  
  
Something was tugging at Kagome's mind, she opened further and found something,  
  
'KAGOME I WANT TO GIVE YOU THAT...please...don't go...' Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he had opened his mind to her, and told her he wanted something with her.  
  
Kagome settled in his embrace, neither one of them said anything they just continued sitting in silence. She felt so good, even with the school burned down and the spirit inside her everything was perfect. She knew she was in love and she now knew that she was loved.  
  
(wait for it....)  
  
Just then a blinding light (You knew it was coming) shot out of Kagome's body pushing Sesshoumaru away from Kagome. It looked like she was in pain, something was being torn away from her. The light was coming from beneath her and above her, she was encased in pure light that threatened to burn her soul. Sesshoumaru was struggling to get her out of the pillar of light but whenever he got close to it the pillar struck him with lightning sending him flying once again. Sesshoumaru needed to get her out. Kagome shrieked, the pain was intense she could feel herself being cut into two entities. The flesh around her was ripping away and forming something else, it looked like a young girl. Kagome felt herself bleeding from where her flesh was being ripped away but no blood spilled. Everything taken was replaced.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru's room, the screams were so loud it almost knocked them out, but they realized that Kagome was in pain. They arrived to see a hurt Sesshoumaru and a shrieking Kagome writhing in pain inside a casing of light.  
  
Just as the light had come, the light went. Kagome's body was electrified and aching from where flesh was torn and replaced. Next to Kagome lay a small girl with short black hair. Sesshoumaru raced to Kagome's limp body, he was holding her close to his body cradling her trying to get a reaction from her. Sango and Inuyasha went to the little girl, she was just lying there appearing to be asleep. Inuyasha picked up the little girl in his arms and held her the same as Sesshoumaru held Kagome.  
  
~*~*~ They lay next to each other on separate beds. The color was returning to their bodies and the first to wake was the little girl.  
  
She smiled toothily at Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshoumaru, "Hi my name is Rin, Why is Kagome unconscious?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl in disbelief, "What are you? How did you come from Kagome?"  
  
Rin smiled at them, "Rin is the spirit, or rather the reincarnation of the spirit within Kagome. She fulfilled her mission much faster then Rin thought she would. Unfortunately not before having killed the bad man."  
  
Sango couldn't belief this, the little girl was talking like a grown up or a person much wiser then most, except for the constant third person reference of course. "Will Kagome be all right?" Sango asked in a small voice looking at the little girl, "She should be."  
  
Rin jumped on the bed Kagome lay in and shook her violently. "WAKEY WAKEY!!"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped at being jolted in bed, "What gives!"  
  
Rin stared at her wide eyed, "Kagome! You don't remember Rin?" She giggled, "Remember all the nights I spent talking to you?"  
  
Kagome stared at the girl blankly, her voice sounded so familiar but she had never seen the little girl ever. Then it clicked, "You're the voice talking to me about Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Everyone's ears perked a bit  
  
"You heard voices talking to you about me?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled. "Of course not silly, you see Rin was kind of a replacement conscience." "Yep, yep." Rin informed everyone. Kagome smiled at the girl but frowned when the carefree expression on the girl's face hardened, "Kagome you didn't kill the bad man, he'll come after Rin and you now."  
  
"Who's this bad man?" Sango asked focusing on the little girl. "He works with spiders and jokers, he harms for the fun of it, without cause." Rin shivered slightly but felt strong arms protect her. Inuyasha had seen the little girl shake and had wrapped her in a blanket while holding her.  
  
"Thank you." Rin smiled.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, Sesshoumaru growled possessively and tightened his arms around her.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned back into his chest. Everyone stared openly at them, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Kagome, maybe you should get some rest, we can talk about this later when everyone's settled." Sango said reaching down to pick up Rin, "We'll get Rin some clothes, I've been meaning to go shopping." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Actually, Sango, I'd like to go out and go shopping with you." Kagome, was the type of girl who could go through a life changing experience and still want to go to the mall.  
  
"All right but get some rest now." Sango, Rin, and Inuyasha left the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you going to stay with me?" Kagome snuggled into him.  
  
"Only if you want me to." He knew she did, so he just held her close, never wanting to let go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They woke up and soon everyone was off at the mall, Inuyasha was carrying about 10 bags full of clothes for Rin and Rin was carrying a brand new plush teddy bear. She smiled and held Sango's hand as they walked all over. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gone off to look at some stores alone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do about the impending doom?" Kagome asked while looking at some books.  
  
"I think we have to find out some more things about this evil, Rin should know." Sesshoumaru said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"Sesshou-...I'm scared, whatever burned down the school, left that sign...he's after Rin. She's just a little girl."  
  
"Do not worry Kagome, we will protect her."  
  
Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru and placed her head on his chest, holding him tight. She had wanted to be a normal girl all her life, but if she had been a normal girl with normal people around her she would not have met Sesshoumaru, Sango, or Inuyasha. Her life feels complete, even though there is some evil guy after her and Rin.  
  
"Kagome?" "Yes?" "What did you get at that last store we went to?" "Oh, just a little something..." she said with a smile.  
  
They walked to the meeting place at the mall, however no body noticed a pair of eyes following them.  
  
"You will be mine...sooner or later you will be mine."  
  
~*~*~ Everyone got home to a very angry father.  
  
"I believe I specifically told you to stay home." His eyes glared. "Oh we are sorry, please; it's my fault Rin wanted to see outside, Rin is sorry..." Rin was on the verge of tears, the man was angry at them because of her.  
  
Father(he will be known as Father from now on) looked at the young girl and softened, perhaps he was being too overprotective.  
  
"It's all right Rin, I just—  
  
BOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
A cloud of dust where the front door was swept through them. An evil sinister laugh was heard from a silhouette coming closer from the debris.  
  
"Everyone get ready!" Father yelled out  
  
'Oh no...' Kagome was still in human form, she had very little defenses except for her normal fighting skills.  
  
"Kagome go upstairs quickly, there is a sword on your bed, it is yours." Father said rushing her.  
  
Kagome climbed the stairs as fast as she could just as the figure came forward.  
  
"I come for the girl"  
  
"Naraku, prepare to die!" Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed red, just as the cresent moon in the sky was getting into place.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome said from atop the stairs.  
  
"He's mine to deal with."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him and growled fiercely. "Don't worry mutts, I have plenty of friends willing to take you on."  
  
From behind Naraku, three girls stepped out into the light, Kanna, Yura, and Kagura.  
  
Kagome's features were highlighted by the moon her tail swung slowly behind her and her eyes blazed, the markings on her body glowed with energy. She leapt down gracefully, crouching into position sword in hand  
  
Sesshoumaru's claws extended acid dripping, Inuyasha by now had retrieved Tetsuiga (can't spell) while Sango got into a fighting stance.  
  
Father had taken Rin as far away from the danger as possible. "I will not allow you to take Rin!" Kagome said staring at Naraku. He smirked, "I don't want the girl, I want you."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Never."  
  
Naraku extended tentacles towards Kagome, she swiftly sliced them away. Sango deflected Kanna's mirror with her chain whip. Inuyasha sliced away at Kagura's wind. Sesshoumaru's acid claws dripped menacingly at Yura but she side stepped every one of his attacks.  
  
The battle had begun and a rumble could be heard through out time.  
  
A battle meant to happen centuries ago between the spirit Rin and the human Oniguma, is taking place in a different form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is this battle?  
  
Next chapter will be the story of  
  
The Spirit Rin and the Human Oniguma.  
  
I'm sorry it takes me forever to update. My mind has blanked, and I feel horrid when I see reviews asking me to update soon. How about you guys give me ideas, cause right now I know what's going to happen, I just don't know what some people expect of the story. So tell me what you guys want.  
  
I'm sorry if it seems short too. Lately 4-6 pages is all I can get. I am ashamed I'm sorry.  
  
Thank you though for those who are still reading my story.  
  
If you haven't already, check out my other story, To Save Your Life.  
  
~noodles2 


End file.
